plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 January 2016
12:43 *rolls away* 12:43 Sonya : helplessly cries- 12:44 *Sonya hears a chanting of Pirate voices "Kill Kill Kill! FOR THE CAP'N!!!!" 12:44 as suddenly A Pirate ship sent her flying out of the cell, right where Imp was convinetly 12:44 Sonya : WAGH! 12:45 Pirate Leader appears again 12:45 Sonya : -scared- oh god... 12:45 P.L:Ahoy me harties, its been nice seeing ye again, but I think we have proper arrangements for the Kerchu, our new cap'ns , ill be senind ye to the depths of the HELL! 12:45 12:46 buuut he died cuz Imp used his double Alpha Cannons 12:46 Imp:Man I love these things 12:47 as the Imp fought their way through the facility, they reached a certain part 12:47 Suddenly a Missile exploded behind them, sending them flying to a arena 12:47 Sonya : WAGH! -mangles, gets up, using her arms and legs for legs- rrrgh 12:48 ???:REMEMBER ME! IM THAT KERCHU DRIVING THE MECH FROM THE ROADTRIP, I think its time I arrange some proper REVENGE!" 12:48 KerchuMech:Prepare for revenge termination! 12:49 Sonya : -fixes herself- rrrgh, -charges her arm cannon- 12:49 chats r dededed 12:49 PM 12:50 the Kerchu Mech threw some Kerchu Rollers at them 12:50 Sonya : -shooting the rollers- 12:51 Then The Kerchu showed a Target Light over Imp, implying he was about to crush him with his wrekcingball-like arm 12:52 The Kerchu Launched the ball! 12:52 SOnya : -pushes him out of the way- 12:52 a Roller quickly charged behind Sonya 12:53 Sonya : -punches it a few feet away- 12:53 the roller fell off the arena 12:53 3 Pirate leaders appeared 12:53 Sonya : -shooting them in the heart- 12:53 ded 12:54 The Kerchu made reversed Imp's gravity, making him fight on the cieling 12:55 The Kerchu bent down and started releasing Kerchu Pyrociter mechs(small but dangerous at ranged and melee) 12:55 Sonya : IMP! 12:56 4 Pirate Leaders attached themselves to the cieling 12:56 and Imp was all out of Ammo, the best thing he could do right now is dodge 12:56 until Sonya beats the mech 12:56 oh BRB shower 12:57 feel free to take a break 12:57 Sonya : -shooting- 12:57 p, 01:03 l 01:04 Sonya : -empty- *sniffle* r-rrrgh... -lies down- II cant go on... 01:06 (carp) What the... 01:07 TEST 01:07 Oops 01:07 Sonya : -cries herself to sleep- 01:09 (carp) What is it? 01:09 PVZ Wiki chat is broken 01:09 ;( 01:13 Sonya : -trying to sleep- nnngh.... -crying- 01:16 (carp) Oh. 01:16 Sonya : why am I soulless.... why... 01:17 (carp) You're a robot, but I can give you a soul. 01:19 Sonya : I wasnt a robot before.... I was a girl before.... -sobbing- 01:21 (Carp) I can find it. 01:22 Sonya : -lies down- 01:23 (carp) *comes back with a capsule* Is this is? 01:23 *t 01:25 Sonya : no.... -tearing up- 01:26 (carp) Well, I can collect dna from you to make one. 01:26 hi 01:27 Sonya : how do you get... a soul from dna?... -depressed- 01:27 (can i join? some how) 01:27 (carp) A half-second blood draw. 01:27 yeh 01:28 toyota: *drives over and stops* hi guys! whatcha doing? 01:28 Sonya : -soulless, her irises grey with emptiness- 01:28 (carp) *draws blood from her* 01:30 Sonya : -screams- 01:30 her blood is oil 01:30 (i thought she was a robot(* 01:30 toyota: *honks and reverses startled by her screams 01:30 (carp) Done. I'll come back soon with it. 01:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OemPngdZ3js horn ) 01:31 (the premuim horn is the horn toyota has) 01:32 Sonya : -walks away- rrgh, I dont wanna be empty... 0holding the Soul sphere pieces- 01:33 toyota: Wait whats a soul? *technecly is just a talking car and doessent have a soul that he knows of* 01:33 (carp) *comes back* Here it is. 01:34 toyota: *is a bit confused* 01:34 (sorry i dont get the rp since i just joined* 01:36 Sonya : fish... I appreciate the help,, but, my soul is a sphere, which is broken 01:37 toyota: I think tiara can help 01:37 (carp) *gets the broken pieces and eats them* 01:37 Toyota: (tiara) can change into a fire spider and weld the peices together a- ... 01:37 (carp) *spits it out clean, and it's fixed and durable.* 01:38 toyota: Well thats one way to do it 01:38 Sonya : you...just ate my...soul... -sighs- 01:39 SOnya : .....ew 01:39 toyota: Ok yeah that is gross to be honest 01:39 back 01:39 had to eat soup after shower 01:39 now where were we..... 01:39 01:39 01:39 oh yeah, Kerchu Mech 01:40 (carp) I didn't eat it. 01:41 (carp) I fixed it. 01:41 (carp) *gives it to her* 01:41 toyota: Its just a metalic glass orb isent it? 01:42 Sonya : ITS A CRY- -it smashes to the ground, splitting into 5 pieces- -tal... 01:43 (carp) *welds it, making it very durable* There. 01:45 Sonya : -how can you weld... crystal? 01:45 toyota: *revs engine* Crystal is rare right? 01:46 Kerchu Mech : https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/3/3c/Heavy_revenge12.wav?t=20110320071947 01:46 Sonya : -broken- 01:46 Kerchu Mech: https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/3/3d/Heavy_revenge14.wav?t=20110320072010 01:46 gtg bai 2016 01 11